The Oklahoma Center for Family Medicine Research and the Oklahoma Physicians Resource/Research Network (OKPRN) propose to c6ntnbute to the effectiveness and value of primary care practice-based network research by: 1) developing a method for collecting and transmitting routine practice data and research data using a palm-sized computer operated primarily by office nurses, 2) increasing the participation of Native Americans through a collaborative relationship with the Native American Prevention Research Center, and African Americans and urban inner city patients by involving the nine Family Practice residency programs in network research, 3) testing the potential cost effectiveness of a practice enhancement assistant for implementation of research findings into practice, and 4) investigating the viability of a comprehensive charitable contributions program as a way to support network infrastructure. Other sources of ongoing financial support for network infrastructure such as contracts with the Oklahoma Health Care Authority and the Oklahoma State Medical Association will also be pursued and a five-year business plan will be written. The proposal is for a one-year planning period during which the above steps will be explored, developed, and tested sufficiently to inform subsequent larger projects, if warranted. A seven-person Planning Committee will be formed to oversee the project. Additional experts will be involved in each of the four components. The practitioner members of OKPRN will be involved in every aspect of the project, and all innovations will be tested in practice settings, and modified based upon practitioner feedback.